Fsdf
Prologue Red had a bad day. He thought he was the coolest kid in the whole WORLD, but this was a lie. Agent Brother shamed him, “red you little bitch how could you loose like that, mommy and daddy spank you for that!” Red felt a crack in his mind at that moment, and protested in vain. The following day red was feeling “bad” something he didn’t elaborate on when his brothers and parents asked him. Weeks later on a Friday night, before red went out to have a good time, Blue gave him some advice. “Red my brother, you need to start fighting new enemies, you will never be strong enough to fight Croco.” Red agreed, he needed to find an opponent he could beat up. It came to him in a flash, he knew just who to fight. “That meanie Glowingnormality mentioned a Nico, who is Nico?” Blue giggled, “a little anime girl” was his response.PERFECT thought Red, those are always very weak. Before the Fight Red found Nico at a sushi bar that night. “HEY YOU BULLY!” Red screamed at her, making her drop the ramune soda she was drinking. Nico was surprised by this strange looking boy who yelled at her, but she concluded that he had yelled at somebody else. “LISTEN WHEN I SPEAK, ASK THE LAST KID AT MY SCHOOL WHO I BEAT UP WHAT HAPPENED WHEN HE DIDN’T DO THAT!” At this point the other people at the sushi bar started to stare.Nico asked Red what he wanted, “Do I know you?” Red continued to yell “No, but we will fight! Agent Brother, he says I need new enemies.”Nico started to get up so she could leave, but Red grabbed her arm and pulled her back, which made his face thrust right into her ass. Nico punched red and yelled LOUDLY that if Red really wanted to fight, he should come to the arena down the street in an hour. After she left, red went on wikia and told everyone about how he would demolish Nico. Red hoped that his best friend, Pookie godz, would watch the fight. The Fight AN HOUR LATER Red stepped into the ring, with confidence, he scoffed. " You're a weak girlie, I'll crush your bones." Nico grinned and folded her arms. The announcer well of course announced that the fight was starting. Red charged at Nico, trying to right jab and left jab willy nilly. Nico dodged every blow and grabbed hold of Red's hand, crushing it. "Nico nico nii!" she purred and launched him out of the ring. "And the crowd goes WILD." screamed the announcer while the crowd booed at Red and cheered for Nico. Red was crying, snot was flying out of his nose as well as blood, somehow. Red jumped up and charged at Nico. She punched him in the face, shattering his nose and making him fly into the ring, the rope made him fly back at Nico, who punched him down. "FLAWLESS VICTORY! NICO NICO KNEE OR WHATEVER WINS!" The announcer guffawed. The crowd SCREAMED! Nico stood over red and bashed in his kneecaps with her shoes. The crowd and announcer looked away. "Nico... NICO.. FUCKING KNEECAPS BITCH!" Nico laughed. Red screamed but quickly covered his mouth. "AAAG- Y-You're... n-not tough.. I am.. I am the c-c-coolest biggest b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boy EVER.. I can get you b-b-banned.." Red cried while putting his fists up. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Red screamed in fear, Nico punched him in the face and Red started to sob even more. Nico crouched over Red and then stood on his face. "Nico nico nii~~" she smiled to the crowd. Then she sat next to him and unwrapped a snickers. "Eat a snickers, get some nuts you little pussy." Nico coughed. "No!!! I don't want your snickers, asshole!" Red announced, trying to be cool. "Go on, big boy. You earned it." Nico forced it down his throat.